Since the advent of music transmission over AM radio, there has been a desire for users to remember the names of the songs that they heard and enjoyed. One simple technique is to write down the song title and artist with pencil and paper. Once tracked, the user could then request that the song be played again by the radio station, discuss the song with acquaintances, or purchase the music through a retail outlet.
This need to remember a song title has not changed significantly in today's more technical era. It is true that today's consumers have more options for obtaining the song once identified, such as the music download service provide by Apple. Computer. Corp. (Cupertino, Calif.), the e-commerce web site by Best Buy Co., Inc. (Richfield, Minn.), or the subscription service provided by Napster, Inc. (Los Angeles, Calif.). However, the user is still required to manually track the songs and artists that they enjoy.